


Farewell

by SheenaRogers



Category: Gungrave
Genre: Drama, F/M, Goodbyes, Heartbreak, Hurt, Hurt No Comfort, One Shot, Romance, farewell, mafia
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-14
Updated: 2015-08-14
Packaged: 2018-04-14 14:38:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4568235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheenaRogers/pseuds/SheenaRogers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brandon Heat sabe que es un asesino. Y por eso mismo sabe que no es digno para María. El camino que había escogido para protegerla, ahora se vuelve contra él.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Farewell

**Author's Note:**

> Fic de Gungrave que escribí tras ver el episodio 13 del anime. Es en cierta manera canonverse porque respeta la separación de Brandon y Maria pero la escena es un poco diferente, alterada desde mi punto de vista, y se centra más que nada en sus pensamientos en ese momento.
> 
> Disclaimer: Gungrave y todos sus personajes pertenecen a MadHouse y Sega. Esta historia fue escrita sin ánimo de lucro y con el único propósito de entretener.

Brandon Heat era muy consciente de que conducía hacia un encuentro predestinado. Era un hombre suspicaz; llevaba años en el Sindicato y conocía lo suficiente a Big Daddy para saber cuándo estaba siendo claro con él y cuando sus órdenes estaban veladas por algún secreto propósito del que no creía conveniente informarle. Aun así, se mantuvo sereno y tranquilo mientras avanzaba por la carretera hasta el punto indicado.

Lo comprendió todo cuando cruzó la puerta de la habitación del hotel. Allí estaba ella, mucho más hermosa de lo que la recordaba. Se había cortado el cabello rubio y llevaba un vestido rojo que reconoció como el que él mismo le había hecho llegar a modo de regalo de cumpleaños. Mentiría si dijera que había visto una mujer más atractiva en su vida. Ella se dio la vuelta cuando le escuchó entrar, llevándose las manos al pecho y dibujando una sonrisa que le iluminó el rostro.

\- ¡Brandon!

A pesar de la sorpresa inicial, su rostro permaneció impasible. Se quedó parado frente a la puerta, con las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón. Mientras tanto, su mente divagaba. ¿Qué pretendía Big Daddy con ese encuentro? Aunque casi se podía considerar como una trampa. ¿Se lo habría pedido ella? Era muy consciente de que llevaba más de tres años sin verla. La había echado de menos cada uno de esos días.

Al principio, había creído que, aunque fuera un hombre del Sindicato, aún podía pasar algún tiempo con ella; no en vano contaba con el beneplácito del mismísimo Big Daddy. Pero pronto se dio cuenta de que no era tan sencillo. Se había convertido en otra persona. Ahora era un asesino frío, cruel y despiadado, que no vacilaba en apretar el gatillo siguiendo las órdenes, en hacer el trabajo sucio. Y su lealtad también había cambiado. Se había unido a la mafia por Harry y por ella, para protegerla. Solo le importaba eso, le daba igual cuales fueran los medios. Pero a medida que fue avanzando posiciones en la organización, siempre en pos de las expectativas de Harry, la indiferencia que sentía en un principio hacia el Sindicato se había transformado en una fervorosa lealtad a la Familia y a la Ley de Hierro que imperaba en ella. Descubrió que le gustaba estar donde estaba. 

Por supuesto, todo tenía sus inconvenientes. Y el precio a pagar por convertirse en uno de los hombres de mayor confianza y respeto de Millennion había sido despedirse de María. Se había alejado de ella en silencio, sin decir nada, para no herirla. Porque ¿cómo podía mirarla a la cara, siendo como era un asesino sin remordimientos? Ella merecía algo mucho mejor que una escoria como él. En el fondo, tenía miedo de no poder protegerla aun con todo su poder y sus recursos. Se había ganado demasiados enemigos. Y María no sabía nada de sus actividades. No podía engañarla, no podía mantener esa mentira mientras veía su sonrisa sincera cada vez que se encontraban.

Se dio cuenta, vagamente, de que María le estaba hablando. Siempre había sido un hombre de pocas palabras y ella lo sabía, pero esa noche tenía incluso menos que decir. No podía confesar cuánto la había añorado, o cómo deseaba ser capaz de protegerla. Ella se esforzaba, en vano, por mantener una conversación trivial, pero sabía que no era suficiente.

\- ¡Brandon, por favor! ¡Háblame! ¡Dime algo, lo que sea!

María no pudo evitar alzar la voz. Había tomado la iniciativa por primera vez en diez años, desde que conociera a Brandon. La suya nunca había sido una relación fácil. Y él no era un hombre como los demás, pero por eso precisamente la atraía tanto. No le importaba que no hablase mucho, puesto que su sola presencia y su compañía bastaban para hacerla feliz. Él sabía cómo complacerla sin necesidad de palabras: sus medias sonrisas, sus gestos... Nimiedades en las que quizá cualquier persona no repararía, pero que para María lo eran todo. Sin embargo, había llegado a su límite. No soportaba estar separada de él. Había pasado demasiado tiempo... Y ella lo había esperado durante años, pacientemente, preocupándose sin poder hacer nada, dejándole manejar las cosas a su ritmo. Pero ya no podía tolerarlo. Brandon se había alejado demasiado y necesitaba saber si le importaba o, por el contrario, ya no era nada para él. La respuesta fue como un jarro de agua fría, como un disparo en el corazón.

\- No hay mucho de qué hablar.

Eran las primeras palabras que le dirigía desde que había entrado a la habitación y parecía que serían las últimas. Brandon se dio la vuelta, dispuesto a marcharse. Pronunciar esa simple frase le había dolido más de lo que nunca admitiría, ni siquiera ante Harry, su mejor amigo. Pero sabía que así tenía que ser. No era digno de María. Y una vez que cruzase la puerta, todo habría terminado. Para siempre.

María no podía permitirlo. Conocía lo suficiente a Brandon para saber que él jamás se retractaba de algo. Si cruzaba la puerta, se acabaría. No podía consentirlo. Luchando contra las lágrimas que amenazaban con asomar a sus ojos, se levantó de la silla siguiendo un impulso nacido de la desesperación y se dirigió hacia él.

\- ¡Espera!

Y Brandon esperó. Esperó porque ella se lo había pedido. Porque no paraba de reprocharse el hacerle tanto daño, aunque él era el único que sabía que tomaba esa decisión en aras de su futura felicidad. Era un hombre fiel a sus principios: no hubiera cambiado de idea por nadie. Pero por ella, esperó una última vez. Sin embargo, a pesar de todo lo que sentía por ella y de lo intenso de estos sentimientos, necesitaba que comprendiera por qué actuaba de esa forma.

\- ¡Brandon! Tú... Yo... Tú y  yo...

A María no le salían las palabras. Cómo era posible que, en el peor momento, después de tantos años, fuera incapaz de expresar la irremediable necesidad que tenía de él. Necesitaba tener cerca a Brandon, saber que la protegía, saber que estaba ahí aunque no pudieran verse demasiado. Eso podía soportarlo. Pero perderle, no. Perderle, nunca.

Brandon apretó los puños, dispuesto a terminar con eso de una vez. Se dio la vuelta y, al tiempo que lo hacía, sacó la pistola de debajo de su americana. El mismo movimiento que utilizaba para sorprender a sus víctimas. Se odió por utilizar un método tan rastrero y miserable. Pero ella tenía que saberlo.  Efectivamente, María se quedó mirándole, asustada, paralizada. Brandon dejó la pistola en una mesa frente a él y miró a la mujer directamente a los ojos.

\- Este es mi trabajo. Esto es lo que soy. Soy un asesino.

Y en la mirada que le dirigió a continuación estaban escritos todos sus lamentos. Esa era la causa de que no pudieran estar juntos; el mismo camino que había tomado para protegerla se había vuelto contra él. Ignoraba que María ya sabía desde hacía tiempo que pertenecía a la mafia, que estaba al tanto de sus actividades así como de la verdadera posición de Big Daddy. Pero ella fue incapaz de revelarlo, tan estupefacta estaba por la confesión de Brandon. Sabía que la mafia no era ningún juego, que los hombres que pertenecían al Sindicato cometían crímenes y atrocidades, pero también sabía que Brandon era bueno. Era una buena persona. No le importaba si tenía que apretar el gatillo para cumplir órdenes: su propio padre  adoptivo había sido parte del Sindicato. Lo que la había impactado de veras era que él se considerase a sí mismo un monstruo, no mejor que aquella escoria que tenía que eliminar.

Brandon no esperó más. Guardó la pistola en su sitio y, sin volver la vista atrás, salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Se detuvo un solo momento y aún alcanzó a oír los primeros sollozos de lo que se convertiría en el llanto desesperado de una desconsolada María. Se dijo a sí mismo que esa había sido la última vez que la haría daño. Esto no lo hizo sentir mejor. Salió del hotel y regresó a su coche, de vuelta al cuartel general de Millennion.

Mientras tanto, María vertía sus lágrimas sobre el vestido que Brandon le había regalado. La realidad de la despedida había caído a plomo sobre ella, demasiado cruel, demasiado cortante para aceptarla. Se dio cuenta de que ya no reconocía al hombre en quien había depositado sus esperanzas y sus sueños. Ya no sabía cuáles eran los sentimientos que la ataban a Brandon, solo sabía que esos sentimientos existían y existirían mientras viviese. Había dejado una huella demasiado profunda en ella como para borrarla de esa forma, si eso era lo que pretendía. Porque ella, María, amaba a Brandon Heat. Estaba total e irremediablemente segura de ello. Y si Brandon la había amado alguna vez, y quería creer que sí... Bien, aquello había sido entonces un hermoso sueño del que deseaba no despertar jamás.


End file.
